


That'll Be a "Yes"

by jacksparrow589



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, a decent amount of flirting, a good bit of kissing, it's just adorable, just a lot of them being so incredibly in love, no real plot, they're planning their future together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/jacksparrow589
Summary: Just an afternoon in Anne and Gilbert's courtship. He's studying, she's writing an article, and they're both looking forward to a future together.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 33
Kudos: 259





	That'll Be a "Yes"

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't take place in the same continuity as "Words From the Heart", but it does assume that Anne moves to Toronto after 2 years at Queen's to teach and write and be closer to Gilbert, who is still studying towards his graduate degrees in medical research. Anne is taking a correspondence course in journalism, and teaching to fund that and her boarding expenses.
> 
> Written on and posted from my phone, so please forgive/point out weird typos.

It was a snowy winter day, but at least the house was warm. Gilbert was studying on a couch in front of the fireplace while Anne perched on a trunk facing the windows, smiling every so often at the peaceful scene outside. Currently, she was bent over her latest article, sighing over something that wasn't sitting right with her.

Gilbert couldn't contain his smile. He'd thought Anne wasn't paying attention, but with a smile playing on her lips, she said, "I will never entirely get used to the way you look at me."

Anne shuffled over just a little on the trunk she sat on. Gilbert came over and sat next to her, leaning his chin on her shoulder and taking her hand in his. He lifted it and pressed the back of her hand gently to his lips. "How's the editing going?"

"Painfully." Anne chewed on her bottom lip. "Being a relentless thorn in the side of those who refuse to amend the status quo is a lot more busywork than I'd hoped."

"Anything I can do? Give this a look-over? Get you tea or something to eat?" Gilbert brushed his thumb across the back of Anne's knuckles. "Offer a distraction?"

Anne set down her article and looked up. "Yes? To all of the above?" She grinned ruefully and rubbed her eyes with her hands.

Gilbert stood and tugged Anne up, sweeping her into a long kiss. Anne sighed against his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck as his wound around her waist. With a few lingering pecks, Anne drew back just enough to rest her forehead against Gilbert's and drew one of her hands up to his cheek. "Living in that orphanage provided me with a lot of perspective, but it absolutely did not prepare me for a dashing dark-haired hero to sweep me off my feet. That only ever happens in books, and certainly not to hot-tempered, red-headed orphans."

"If I recall correctly, it was more that a breathless, rumpled, dark-haired idiot recklessly kissed a beautiful young lady on the lawn of her boardinghouse after some disastrous near-misses and fate intervening twice, and nearly missed his train to U of T because he didn't want to leave." Gilbert kissed Anne again. "As for sweeping you off your feet, I accept that you are speaking metaphorically, however..." He stooped just a little and grabbed Anne's hips to lift her and spin her around once.

"Gil!" Anne laughed, wrapping her arms more tightly around him and leaning down to kiss him. Gilbert lowered Anne so her feet touched the floor without ever breaking the kiss. When they pulled back for a moment, it was for a breath and a quick exchange of tender smiles before they leaned back in.

This time, Anne pushed a hand up into Gilbert's hair while the other grabbed his shoulder, pulling him as close as she possibly could. Gilbert's response of sliding one hand to the small of her back and the other arm around her shoulders was simple and matter-of-fact, and it was that security that had Anne up on her toes and opening her mouth against Gilbert's. She gasped a little as her back hit the wall—they'd started walking, and Anne hadn't even noticed.

They were both well and truly gasping for breath when they pulled back. Gilbert leaned his forehead against Anne's again, taking slow, deep breaths. Anne followed suit, calming herself before admitting, "I can't say I don't miss Marilla and Matthew and Diana and Bash and Delphine and Miss Stacy and Cole and Aunt Jo and Ruby and Tillie and Jane and Josie... I even miss Rachel Lynde sometimes—" she relished the feeling and sound of Gilbert's low chuckle before continuing "—but I am... immensely glad that when I leave, it's only for the night and I'm only half a mile away."

"You and me both." Gilbert's hands rested on Anne's hips, his thumbs running up and down her sides. Anne's hands on Gilbert's shoulders were unconsciously mirroring the action, her thumbs brushing his collarbones. Gilbert chuckled, raising a hand to cover Anne's. "So, can we say this was an effective distraction?"

Anne nodded. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were shining, and her smile was flirtatious. "Effective and _very_ enjoyable. So enjoyable that I'd be begging for more if my stomach wasn't begging me for food."

Gilbert nodded. "Well, I think I can accommodate both of those desires. Your article might not get a proofreading until later, though." He squeezed the hand of Anne's that he held before releasing it and walking to the kitchen. He grabbed the basket Anne had brought with her. "Scones..." He grabbed a butter dish. "Butter... and jam." A small pot of jam joined the dish.

Anne, putting the kettle on, asked, mock-offended, "Gilbert Blythe, are you playing me with my own scones?"

"We've both had my cooking enough to know that it needs improvement before I dare serve it to you," Gilbert reminded her.

Anne grimaced. "Well, at least your stew was bland rather than over-seasoned."

"Yes, small mercies. My cooking isn't as terrible as it could be." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"You were the one who brought it up!" Anne reminded him brightly before taking a bite of buttered, jam-spread scone. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of contentment.

Gilbert leaned back against the counter, watching her as he had been earlier. He had to laugh when, without opening her eyes, Anne guessed, "You're watching me again, aren't you?"

"I'm glad you've come to expect this," he said by way of reply. "Just like how I know you watch me study instead of napping."

"I do nap sometimes!" Anne protested, her cheeks a little rosy. "I just... spent so much time trying _not_ to notice you. Now that I'm... _allowed_..." She busied herself making tea as the kettle boiled.

"You say that as though you haven't caught me staring at you for _years._ " Gilbert measured out some tea. As it steeped, he took Anne's hands. "Anne, I want this to be normal, or to stay normal, I guess. I want you to always feel when I look at you the same way I feel when you look at me. I want you to make jokes about my horrible cooking, and I want to learn to get better. I want to have these little moments of everyday laughter and love. I want to stand by you, and I want you by my side. I want the world to keep disappearing when we kiss. And more than anything, I want you to never forget how deeply and truly I want all of that and more with you."

Anne swallowed hard. "Gil..." She tilted her head up to kiss him softly. "I couldn't not know that if I tried, and I certainly can't disagree." She embraced him. "I think Bash put it best when he said we're two fools who are luckier than we have any right to be. Every time I think of that, I'm grateful for you. I never want to take any of what we have for granted."

"You're not the type to," Gilbert murmured into her hair before releasing her. "You make the mundane fascinating. It's just one more thing I love about you."

Anne's eyes were still bright with joyful tears.

"Just being around you fills me with the greatest contentment," she told him. "I'm only sorry I resisted it for far too long." She poured the tea as she continued, "It's an intoxicating feeling. It's this warmth, this light... It's nothing like what I thought love would be, because what I thought just can't compare. I'm glad I was wrong. I'm glad that I get to love you."

"I love it when you prove my point." Gilbert wrapped his arms around Anne's waist from behind and pressed a lingering kiss to the spot where Anne's neck met her jaw. Anne let out something between a sigh and a moan.

Her hands were only slightly unsteady as she set the teapot back down. "Goodness, you are feeling a bit affectionate this afternoon, aren't you?"

Gilbert stiffened just a bit. "You... don't mind, do you?" He asked, his voice tinged with worry.

Anne turned to face him, placing her hands on his shoulders again. "I believe I established when we first met that you would unequivocally _know_ when I don't appreciate what you're doing." She pressed a brief kiss to the small raised scar on Gilbert's temple where Anne's slate had cut him. "Though not quite so violently as I made it known at first."

Gilbert let out a small sigh of relief. "I appreciate that, though to be fair, I did tug your braid pretty hard."

"And while I will never let you forget that or let myself forget the times I was unfair to you, I'd rather focus on the much more pleasant here and now," Anne told him sweetly. She went up on her toes to kiss Gilbert in the same spot he had kissed her moments ago.

Gilbert caught her elbows to keep her there, and Anne happily obliged, brushing the lightest trail of kisses down Gilbert's neck. As she reached his collar, she surged back up to press her lips firmly to his once again, then pulled back. "I love you," she told him quietly, but utterly sincerely.

"And I, you," Gilbert replied with complete honesty. The small smile on his face mirrored Anne's, and as intensely as he was gazing into Anne's eyes, her own stare was having a profound effect on him.

"The tea is going to go cold," she realized suddenly.

Gilbert laughed. "Just now, you realize this?"

Anne grabbed her cup and took a gulp. "I mean, it's not that it wouldn't be in service of an all-too-worthy cause, but cold tea..." She wrinkled her nose.

Gilbert sipped at his own cup. "I think we may have found the one way you don't rebel against the status quo. And you know how it is; it's such a slippery slope from there."

Anne laughed. "Ah, I think you've solved my editorial problem once and for all. I shall endeavor to drink only cold tea from now on."

Gilbert grinned. "Between that and my superior editing skills, what could possibly go wrong?"

Anne rolled her eyes and went to fetch her draft. She folded her arms across her stomach and leaned against Gilbert as he read and reread the piece. After his third pass, he shook his head and admitted, "I'm afraid I won't be nearly the help I'd hoped. I see nothing wrong with this."

" _You_ wouldn't," Anne sighed. "I've been advised to try to appeal to those with other viewpoints. The trouble is, any way I think of doing so involves watering down what I want to say, and that leaves less impact with those who do agree. It feels..." She sighed again and leaned her head on Gilbert's shoulder. "It feels like I'm not trying hard enough."

"I see." Gilbert set the article down and wrapped his arm around Anne. "Well, when I'm writing up research, the first rule is to state your argument concisely. Second, break what you want to say down into arguments, evidence, and if necessary, disprove counterpoints. You can still appeal to emotion with your language, but as a start, form your article that way and try not to go too far off on any one point or argument?" he suggested.

Anne nodded. "I dislike being confined to such a formulaic approach, but it's worth trying." She finished the rest of her tea and set to cleaning the teacup and the plate her scone had been on.

Gilbert finished his tea. "Here, let me. You work on that article."

"You have to study!" Anne protested.

Undaunted, Gilbert argued, "You made the scones, and I heartlessly made you eat one instead of preparing something." He was smiling playfully.

Anne bantered back, "If you'd just let me teach you to cook..."

Gilbert sighed fondly. "I suppose that's not such a terrible proposition."

"Indeed not." Anne grabbed the dish towel. "I'll dry."

Gilbert handed her a teacup, glancing down at Anne. He could imagine what the years could bring going forward. A glowing bride. Anne's belly round with child. A baby in her arms or on her back. A toddler on her hip, and the growing hint of another child on the way. They'd talk about their days. Her latest article or lesson, his newest research, or just some funny occurrence. Loving each other, comforting each other, living contentedly in each other's presence.

Anne smiled up at him, imagining much the same future. She'd hold him every day, even when a baby grew between them, or a child tugged at his shirt or her skirt (they'd just be gathered up into the embrace). They'd talk and talk and never run out of things to speak of. They'd be that team that they'd marveled at being under the stars nearly four years ago now. That was the night she'd started to realise her feelings were more than just a crush; that there were possibilities, and that she wanted to take that chance.

Every day, she was grateful that somehow, the universe had granted them that chance.

"Tell me what's on your mind?" Gilbert asked quietly.

"The future. Our future. Together." Anne smiled.

"Miss Shirley-Cuthbert, I feel like I should find a notice board to post about you," Gilbert teased.

Anne's grin deepened. "Mister Blythe, if you see a future together, then please, by all means."

"Then again, I suppose you're the only one who really needs to know." Gilbert took the towel from Anne and fried his hands before taking hers. "My Anne-with-an-E, someday soon, I'll have a question to ask you."

"Well, in case words fail me at that time, I hope you'll already know my answer." Anne took a deep breath, nervous, but confident all the same. "There's nothing I want more than a life with you, because a life with you is a life of possibility and promise."

"So, that'll be a yes, then," Gilbert clarified glibly.

"That'll be a yes," Anne agreed, and, again mirroring Gilbert, leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to post a cute thing for Valentine's day. So, uh, happy Valentine's day, y'all? ^^;
> 
> Let me know what you think! ❤️


End file.
